


Special Recipe

by peachpety



Series: Autumn Drarry Drabbles [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autumn Drarry Drabbles, Boys Kissing, Halloween Costumes, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Soft Hockey Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/pseuds/peachpety
Summary: Draco discovers the perfect hot chocolate recipe comes with a side of cute boyfriend.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Autumn Drarry Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956262
Comments: 23
Kudos: 202





	Special Recipe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeelaWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeelaWings/gifts), [bluefay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefay/gifts).



> Day 14 of Autumn Drarry Drabbles, y'all - The prompt is "Let me show you my special recipe for hot cocoa. Yeah, I know it’s Swiss Miss, but I add extra marshmallows." This one is for the Flying Squirrel Squad! Thank you sweet curlyy-hair-don't-care for the beta! 
> 
> Enjoy! xo peach

Draco grimaces into his Solo cup, the lukewarm keg beer sour on his tongue. 

The opening season bash hosted by the Uni’s hockey team was infamous — a bucket list event, to be sure — but Draco should never have come. He should have stayed home, tucked into his flannel sheets with his latest BL comic. And warm cocoa with marshmallows _and_ whipped cream! He wrinkles his nose at the beer. 

Pansy’s cackle draws his attention to where she sits in an awful recliner securing half the hockey team with her cleavage spilling out of her sexy witch costume. 

Draco pouts and glances down at his own costume. Lack of cleavage aside, he thought he looked quite fit. His white garment was perfectly flowy and slit up the side practically to his eyeballs. The roller skates were a nuisance and the leg warmers were making him sweat, but both were _absolutely_ necessary for the character. He looks perfect.

Yet no hockey players lurk.

He gulps down the remains of his beer and glides down a hallway toward the kitchen, weaving past a vampire, a yeti, and Mario and Luigi. In the kitchen, Weasley, the decorated team captain and left winger, dressed in an unoriginal toga, is manning the keg. He’s filling his mouth with beer directly from the tap when his gaze falls to Draco. His eyes widen, and he spits beer all over the clown waiting for a refill.

The clown curses and Weasley apologizes hastily, turning to Draco. “Oh my _god!_ _”_ He looks Draco up and down, a grin curling his lips. “Fuck, just, stay here, ok? Don’t go anywhere!” 

Draco folds his arms across his chest and waits. The clown stares, beer dripping from his red nose.

A moment later, Weasley returns, dragging a dark-haired, tousled bloke into the kitchen. He’s also wearing a toga, but the costume is where Draco’s disappointment ends. Harry Potter, hockey star and talented center forward, quite literally ticks all of Draco’s boxes — athletic with just the right amount of muscle, green eyes and a bright smile punctuated by the cute dimples. 

He’s the living embodiment of the team poster Draco has on his wall that he may or may not have stolen from the Student Center display. In a toga that barely covers his arse with his nipple out.

“Look!” Ron says, pointing to Draco. “Fucking _look_ at him!”

“I’m looking,” Harry says, voice low. “In Xanadu,” he intones dramatically, “did Kubla Khan, a stately pleasure dome decree— ”

Draco continues, “Where Alph, the sacred river, ran through caverns measureless to man— ”

“Down to a sunless sea,” they finish in unison. 

“Hi.” Harry smiles, dimples popping, and Draco goes a bit wobbly in the knees.

“What the fuck just happened?” The clown asks. 

Weasley wipes away an imaginary tear. “That, mate, was destiny. I think we just witnessed an origin story.” He hooks his arm around the clown’s neck and drags him from the kitchen, slapping Harry on the back as they exit.

“Hi,” Harry says again. “I like your costume.”

“I have to admit I’m surprised you know it.”

Harry bites his lip and nods. “You’re a Slytherin, yea? A debate god, if I’m not mistaken.”

Draco blinks.

“Hermione mentioned,” Harry explains.

“She—” Draco says, clearing the squeak from his throat. “She mentioned me to _you?”_

Harry shrugs a bare, perfectly muscled shoulder. “Well, I asked. She helped me with my costume. What do you think?”

“It’s unoriginal,” Draco blurts out, still processing the fact that Harry fucking Potter asked about him.

Harry laughs. “Oh shit, wait! Oy, Ron! Bring me my head!”

“ _You’re getting head!?_ ” Ron yells from the other room. “ _Good on ya, mate! Just clean up, yeah?”_

“ _Fuck,_ ” Harry says, cringing. A deep blush blooms on his cheeks and bleeds down his neck. Even his chest is blushing. It’s fucking adorable. “I have a Medusa head,” he says, “a fake one, with rubber snakes and shit. Perseus, you know?”

"The slayer of monsters and Andromeda's hero."

"Of course you know." Harry chuckles and scrubs the back of his head. “So would you like a beer? Vodka or maybe tequila?”

Draco shakes his head and wrinkles his nose.

Harry hums and taps his chin in thought. “Maybe… hot chocolate? I’ve got some up in my room, the good stuff. I can’t leave it down here or the heathens will drink it all.”

Red flags pop off in Draco’s mind, cautionary tales warning against being lured into a boy’s room under false pretenses and accepting potentially tainted drinks. 

Harry smiles at Draco expectantly, the dimples damn near sparkling. 

“Ok,” Draco says.

* * *

Harry sets the kettle to heat, and Draco inspects his room. 

Movie posters, hockey posters, and various flyers from film festivals cover the walls. On the shelf next to a team photo sits a Magic 8 ball and an army of hockey trophies. A dog-eared copy of _The Once and Future King_ and several volumes of _Check, Please!_ rests on the nightstand under a Nintendo Switch.

And above the bed hangs a gigantic movie poster with Olivia Newton-John dressed in roller skates, legwarmers and a flowy bodysuit, arms uplifted underneath the word _Xanadu_.

**“Let me show you my special recipe for hot cocoa,”** Harry says, beckoning Draco to the desk. “It’s the best you’ll ever have, like you’ll taste it and be ruined for any other.”

Draco watches Harry tear open two packets of Swiss Miss and dump it into the mugs, dusting the tabletop with a thin film of cocoa powder. He pours in the hot water and stirs it with a mechanical pencil. A handful of marshmallows follow, splashing liquid to drip down the cup’s rim. Harry licks his fingers, and takes a can of whipped cream from the mini-fridge, expressing a generous dollop on top of the marshmallows.

He hands Draco the mug with Princess Leia lounging and saying, _Aren’t you a little short for a Stormtrooper?_

“Wait!” He takes a Hershey’s kiss from a pile of Halloween candy on the desk, unwraps it and places it on top of the whipped cream. He beams with pride.

It’s the biggest mess Draco’s ever seen, and it’s perfect. His heart expands. Something new and terrifying blossoms in his chest, an aching buzz that flows to his fingertips and toes, expansive and brilliant and breathtaking, like the birth of a star, the beginning of something magical.

Harry deflates a bit. **“Yeah, I know it’s Swiss Miss but I add extra marsh—”**

Draco leans in and kisses him.

“ **— mallows,** ” Harry finishes. He grabs Draco’s waist and presses their foreheads together, hands migrating to Draco’s bum and squeezing gently. “I totally checked out your arse coming up the stairs.”

Draco kisses him again, licking into Harry’s mouth and tasting cocoa. “I have a poster of you in my room.”

“I do, too.” Harry smiles against Draco’s lips. “So, do you like my hot chocolate?”

“I’m ruined for any other,” Draco replies and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> The Xanadu movie poster and Draco's cosutme:
> 
> * * *  
> Find me indulgently lurking on [tumblr](http://peachpety.tumblr.com/).


End file.
